


Happiness

by Isabellana



Category: Thomas Sanders, prinxiety - Fandom
Genre: I have literally no creativity but that's fine, M/M, Watch Isabella calmly ruin any good that this website was, im sorry in advance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-15 06:53:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11225616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabellana/pseuds/Isabellana
Summary: Anxiety has always been a bit gloomy, so to speak. What would it be like if he was finally happy?In which anxiety has a bad dream and prince comforts him.





	Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> I'm back, and as unoriginal as ever!   
> I personally don't struggle with anxiety, so I have no clue about A) what it feels like B) how long it takes from attack to attack and the bounce back period and C) how it affects the person as a whole. I'm sure someone can answer that for me, but I sure as heck can't so imma go with it. I wanted to see what it would be like to see anxiety happy, because in the blooper video we see Thomas as anxiety, dancing and having fun. Please don't hate on me, because I simply have no clue what anxiety is like. I'm also sure that this prompt has been done 5 billion times but whatever, I don't own this prompt, nor the characters, nor the place it is on. Enjoy!

The morning sky filtered through the blinds, shining light on the sleeping face. This wasn't just one person that this light shined upon, in fact, the light was so carefully laid on two of the personalities faces.

-(flash back, otherwise this wouldn't make sense)-

It was around 3 in the morning (the devil's hour, if you recall) and Anxiety had woken up with a gasp.   
He fought hard to get out of the Prince's grasp, and eventually ended up elbowing Roman in the rib.  
This, of course, jolted Roman awake, who immediately sat up, freeing Anxiety from his comforting embrace.   
"What's wrong, my love?" Prince set his hands on his counter's shoulders.   
"I h-had a b-b-bad dream," Anxiety's eyes were huge, conveying his pure, utter fear just in his eyes. "It's okay, anxiety, it's okay, just breath in for me," in which he did, hitching his breath while inhaling. "And blow out," the two held eye contact, although Anxiety's eyes darted away every so often. Prince knew he didn't like eye contact at all, but it actually work effectively when combatting nightmares, attacks, etc.   
"Okay, that was good, so good. What was your dream about?" Roman spoke softly, his voice resembling a low hum.   
"Well I-I was t-tied up-p, and y-y-you h-had left m-me to d-d-die, a-and Patton and L-Logan were gone and-and," Anxiety's breath shook with every word, letting the tears that had been trying so hard to stay in roll down his cheeks. Roman took his thumb, and gently wiped away the tear streaks.   
"You know that that isn't true love, you have Logan, Patton, and myself, and we aren't going anywhere. I love you so much, and nothing will ever get in the way of that," Roman cupped Anxiety's face, and tilted his chin ever so slightly downwards.   
"I kn-know but," Anxiety protested, shaking his head.  
"But nothing. The three of us will always be by your side, despite any differences we may have. We will never abandon you, and we technically can't abandon you," which made Anxiety chuckle.  
"You are so special, that nobody ever, ever, will be able to harm you, and I'll make sure of that," Roman ran his hands through the other's hair, providing the extra little bit of effort needed to calm Anxiety down.  
"How did I ever deserve you?" The once trembling trait spoke with a delicate voice, love coating his every word. Roman smiled, and brought his hands down to his arms.   
"I love you," the Prince leaning in, enabling Anxiety to do the same. The two shared a kiss, that lasted about 10 seconds. Once the two broke apart, they kept their foreheads touching, breathing in sync. 

That night, Anxiety slept soundly, knowing his prince was by his side.  
In the morning, the two slept in peace, knowing that the other was by their side. 

Anxiety was the first to wake up, and was greeted by his boyfriend's sleeping face. Prince's features were defined, and the sunlight bounding off of his cheekbone made them stand out even more.  
"This is what happiness feels like," he thought to himself, studying every inch of the other persona in his bed. He then spoke three words before falling back asleep.

"Happiness feels good"


End file.
